Find Me Brother
by Melfa Sumi
Summary: Sebagai seorang kakak, wajar rasanya jika diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Halilintar. Meski masih enam tahun, tetapi dia merasa tetap harus bisa menjaga adiknya yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika si adik hilang? (RnR please) Dedicate for event #BBBFluffWeek18


Sebagai seorang kakak, wajar rasanya jika diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya. Walau tidak diauruh sekalipun, rasa tanggung jawab itu sudah muncul sendirinya dalam diri seorang kakak. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Halilintar. Meski masih enam tahun, tetapi dia merasa tetap harus bisa menjaga adiknya yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika si adik hilang saat mereka bermain bersama?

.

.

.

.

 **FIND ME, BROTHER**

 **(Dedicate for event BBB Fluff Week)**

 **Boboiboy © Monsta Studios**

 **Story belong to me**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Halilintar 6 y.o, Air 4 y.o. Typo(s), de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

" _Halilintar, Ibu dan Ayah pergi jenguk Paman Gopal sebentar ya? Hali baik-baik di rumah, jaga Air ya?"_

Itulah pesan ibu berdua dengan ayah pagi tadi. Sebagai seorang anak sulung, Halilintar tentu akan menyanggupi dan menjaga amanat yang sudah diberikan.

' _Aku harus bisa menjaga Air dan melindunginya'_

Halilintar sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk menjaga adiknya. Hari itu Halilintar libur sekolah. Tentu saja libur karena memang hari minggu. Seperti biasa, seusai saraoan, si sulung menemani adiknya menonton tv.

"Kak Ali, Ail bosan."

Perkataan Air menarik perhatian Halilintar. Sangat jarang adiknya itu bosan saat menonton kartun favoritnya.

"Bosan? Air mau main?"

Anggukan dari si bungsu judah cukup menjadi jawaban. Halilintar menghela nafas dan mematikan televisi.

"Baiklah, kita main... Hm.."

Halilintar berpikir mengenai permainan yang menyenangkan dan bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang. Sebenarnya banyak permainan seperti itu, tetapi dia yakin adiknya akan bosan jika diajak bermain ular tangga maupun _monopoly._ Ah, atau memang Air tak kan paham dengan permainan yang menggunakan uang palsu itu.

"Mau bermain catur?"

"Catul?" tanya Air seraya menatap kakaknya bingung.

Halilintar mengangguk cepat dan segera mengeluarkan papan catur, lengkap dengan bidaknya. Bagi anak itu, catur adalah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan, tetapi bagaimana dengan Air?

"Nah punya Air yang warna putih, punya kakak yang warna hitam. Jadi cara mainnya Air makan punya kakak, kakak makan punya Air, paham?"

Air mengangguk saja, meski sebenarnya dia tidak paham sama sekali. Halilintar tersenyum dan mulai bermain. Namun, baru beberapa menit berlalu...

"Kakak.. Ail bosan.."

Sedari awal permainan dimulai, hanya Halilintar saja yang menggerakan pion-pion itu, sementara Air hanya memperhatikan saja. Saat akan menyentuh bidak catur, Halilintar selalu melarang. Jadilah Air diam memperhatikan hingga akhirnya bosan.

"E-eh? Air masih bosan?"

Keasikan main sendiri membuatnya tidak memperhatikan Air. Pikiran Halilintar hanya tertuju pada papan catur saja.

"Kak, main petak umpet, yuk."

"Petak umpet ya? Baiklah, kakak yang jaga."

Senyum terkembang diwajah Air. Setidaknya, anak itu paham bagaimana bermain petak umpet. Tidak seperti catur yang hanya dipahami sepihak saja oleh Halilintar saja.

"Kakak mulai ya?" Ucap Halilintar seraya berbalik menghadap tembok dan mulai menghitung, "satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat..."

Selama Halilintar menghitung, Air mulai berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat persembunyian hingga akhirnya menemukan tempat yang sangat bagus.

"Sepuluh.. Siap atau tidak, kakak akan cari Air~"

Halilintar menahan tawanya. Dia sangat yakin akan bisa menemukan Air yang selama ini tidaklah terlalu pandai bersembunyi. Tempat pertama yang menjadi tujuan Halilintar adalah lemari dekat tv. Biasanya, Air suka bersembunyi disana. Namun...

"Baa! Eh? Kosong?"

Halilintar menggaruk pipinya bingung. Dia pun beralih ke kamar si bungsu, berharap adiknya ada disana.

"Air? Kau dimana?"

Halilintar memeriksa tiap bagian kamar yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Lemari, bawah tempat tidur, kamar mandi, _closet,_ bahkan kotak mainan juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Namun nihil. Halilintar masih tidak menemukan adiknya.

"Apa di kamar ku ya?" gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Disana pun Halilintar juga mencari ditempat-tempat persembunyian yang memungkinkan tubuh adiknya bisa masuk.

"Tidak mungkin masuk saluran air 'kan?"

Halilintar pun memutuskan memeriksa lubang saluran air di _bathup_.

"Air, kau disana? Kalau ada disana, tolong jawab kakak ya?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Halilintar pun mengedikan bahu dan berpindah menuju kamar orang tuanya. Sempat Halilintar ragu. Dia belum pernah masuk kamar kedua orang tuanya tanpa izin.

"Ng... Masuk saja. Siapa tahu Air memang di dalam."

Setelah membulatkan tekad bak seorang tentara yang akan maju ke medan perang, Halilintar pun membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Kesunyianlah yang pertama menyambut si sulung, diikuti hawa dingin berhembus. Seketika bulu roman Halilintar menegak. Dia bagai berada di dalam wahana rumah hantu.

"Se-sebaiknya.. Segera ku cari.."

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Halilintar mencari keberadaan adiknya dan buru-buru keluar begitu ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Air.

"Ukh... Air dimana _sih_?"

Halilintar kembali berpikir mengenai tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian lainnya.

"Ah iya! Dapur!"

Tak membuang waktu, Halilintar segera pergi menuju dapur. Tatapannya mengedar, mengamati tiap sudut yang ada di sana. Tempat rak piring, lemari pendingin, semuanya Halilintar periksa, hingga manik karamel tersebut menangkap pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"... Perasaan tadi pintunya tertutup.. Atau.. Air di luar ya?"

Langkah kakinya membawa Halilintar menuju halaman belakang yang sepi. Ia berkeliling sambil meneriakan nama adiknya.

"Air? Air dimana? Air? Ayo keluar.. A—"

Kata-kata Halilintar terhenti begitu ia melihat pintu pagar belakang terbuka. Seketika hawa dingin merambati punggung Halilintar. Berbagai pikiran mulai merasuki kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak..."

Halilintar berlari keluar pagar. Dia takut adiknya pergi keluar atau yang lebih buruk, adiknya diculik saat bersembunyi di halaman belakang.

"Air! Air! Hah... Hah... Air! Kamu dimana?! Air!"

Terus dan terus Halilintar berlari. Dia tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, maupun teguran dari orang yang ia tabrak. Bagi Halilintar saat ini yang terpenting adalah menemukan Air. Namun sampai matahari condong ke barat, Halilintar tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan adiknya. Ia sudah lelah mengelilingi komplek perumahan tempat tinggal mereka.

"A-Air... Air dimana?"

Suara Halilintar terdengar bergetar. Matanya yang sedaritadi memanas, mulai mengalirkan likuid hangat yang bercampur dengan peluh di wajah.

"Iks... Iks... A-Air... Iks.. Iks... Kamu dimana? Iks... Iks..."

Isakan itu terus menggema disepanjang jalan yang Halilintar lalui. Dia sebenarnya takut pulang karena pasti akan dimarahi ayah dan ibunya akibat tidak becus menjaga Air.

"Kak Ali napa nanis?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu _familier_ memasuki pendengaran Halilintar begitu dirinya menginjakan kaki di halaman belakang. Manik karamelnya yang basah, tampak melebar begitu melihat sosok Air menunggu di halaman.

"A-Air..."

"Kak Ali kemana? Ail dali tadi cali kakak," gerutu anak itu dengan wajah mengantuk.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Halilintar langsung memeluk adiknya dan kembali mwlanjutkan tangisan yang sempat berhenti.

"Iks.. Iks... Ma-maaf... Iks... Kakak.. Kakak.. Iks.. "

Tangan mungil Air mengusap pelan punggung Halilintar, berusaha menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Cup cup cup. Kak Ali janan nanis, nanti di gigit capi ompong."

"Halilintar? Air? Kalian sedang apa di sana?" tanya Ibu yang tampaknya baru pulang.

"Ibu, kak Ali nanis.."

Manik bulat Air menatap polos ibu dan ayahnya. Halilintar yang melepaskan pelukan Air pun menyeka air mata.

"Hali gak nangis.. Iks.. Iks.."

"Kak Ali dak boyeh bo'ong."

Ibu menggeleng pelan dan mengajak kedua putranya itu masuk rumah.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah kalian duduk dulu. Sekarang, ibu mau tanya, Halilintar kenapa nangis?"

Awalnya, Halilintar hanya diam hingga dia pun buka suara, "Ha-Hali takut.. Ha-Hali... Hali _gak_ bisa jaga Air.. Ta-tadi.. Air hilang..," ucapnya lirih.

"Hilang?"

Ibu menatap bingung putra sulungnya itu yang tampak mengangguk pelan.

"Ta-tadi.. Hali sama Air.. Main petak umpat, tapi... Hali _gak_ menemukan Air di rumah. Lalu.. Hali ke belakang dan lihat pintu pagar terbuka.. Hali pikir.. Air pergi keluar. Hali takut kalau Air diculik."

Air mata lagi-lagi menggenang. Tangan Halilintar yang gemetar, merengkuh adik satu-satunya itu erat. Sungguh, Halilintar sangat ketakutan

"Ail dak pelgi kelual. Ail cembunyi di luang tenah."

"Me-Memangnya.. Air sembunyi dimana?"

Halilintar tentu penasaran dimana adiknya bersembunyi. Dia sudah mencari di seluruh rumah, tetapi sama sekalibtidak menemukan Air. Tangan kecil itu menarik lembut Halilintar menuju ruang tengah. Begitu sampai, Air menunjuk sofa.

"Ail cembunyi di cini."

"Di sofa?"

Air mengangguk dan menyingkirkan bantal sofa, lalu ia berbaring dalam posisi miring dan menutupi diri dengan bantal-bantal itu.

"Ail cembunyi di cini dali tadi."

Air menyaksikan bagaimana Halilintar mencarinya, tetapi karena terlalu lama, Air sampai tertidur dan bangun begitu sudah sore, serta rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Ia pun memutuskan mencari Halilintar. Saat melihat pintu belakang terbuka, Air berasumsi kalau kakaknya pergi keluar dan dia pun menunggu disana.

"..."

Halilintar terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak terpikirkan mengenai hal itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar mengakui kalau dia kalah dari Air. Meski begitu, tekadnya untuk menjaga sang adik tidaklah luntur.

Dari permainan sederhana ini, Halilintar memetik sebuah pelajaran, yaitu untuk tidak langsung panik dan juga ia harus memastikan pintu belakang, serta pagar terkunci demi keamanan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
